The Betrayed Are Always Forever Alone
by GlOmP3R
Summary: Sakura Haruno, is now strong, beautiful, and smart. but her life is not what it seems, she has a horrid past, and and bleek future.she has the worst luck,and always ends up alone, but in the end will she be forever alone, or can she have some hope? sakura x akatsuki, find out yourself! read and review please! there will be cussing and violence./name change - former - forever alone/
1. the beginning

**_disclaimer: i don't own Naruto _**__

_**hey everyone! my name is Dema, and this is my first fan-fic! i hope u like it ^_^ if there are any mistakes please tell, or if there is something you don't like also tell me so i can correct my mistakes in the future! oh yea, there will be cussing and violence in this story, im really sorry if you don't like that. anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

"Were almost there, keep moving" I ordered.

'My name is Sakura Haruno'

Wind was blowing hard agents my face

'I have pink hair and a pretty curvy body'

Rain was pounding, making me colder then ever

'I'm the top medic and an ANBU captain'

As I was running, I looked back to my team that was right on my trail 'I smiled lightly, I really loved them'

My team consists of one girl and two boys.

Nikomy: light brown hair, blue eyes. She is kind of silly, but serious when needed to be. ANBU mask: cat

Ren: black hair, blackish brown hair. Always serious, but has a sweet side. ANBU mask: wolf

Kenji: red hair, bluish black eyes. Silly, but serious, but still sweet. ANBU mask: fox

When I was 13 Sasuke left me on a cold stone bench, and then when I was 14 Naruto left with Jeriya and Kakashi to train. I became depressed that team 7 was no more that they all left me without a second thought, so I started training like crazy, to prove that I was not the weak link.

At the age of 15 I became ANBU, than at 16 became captain. I became strong, and proved everyone wrong. I was happy – on the the inside I was torn up, beyond repair. I was hollow, a fake smile plastered on my face when needed. But mostly kept a blank face – emotions make you weak; at least that's what the rule book says.

We entered Kohana, back from a three day mission. We went straight to the hokage tower. We teleported into her office, she did not even look up from her work when she said "report".

I stepped forward, and said "mission complete without any problems" I gave her he scroll we retrieved. "Good. Dismissed" she said. I nodded my head, and we left.

Once outside Kenji started talking "gosh, that Tsunade, she did not even thank us" I looked at him, "she just has work to do" said Nikomy.

"Goodnight guys, good work" I said as I teleported home.

As I entered my home I felt the hollowness in my hart grow. I lived alone, my parents were long gone. And my siblings were … gone too. For some reason I always end up alone. Oh well. I went up to my room; I took off my tiger ANBU mask and entered the bathroom to take a shower, then to go to bed.

* * *

_**what cha think? like or no?**_


	2. surprise,Myori and new mission

_**hey! glad your still here to read the next chapter! thanks so much for the reviews i really appreciate them. **_

_** here is the new chapter! enjoy!**_

* * *

-Sakura P.O.V-

I woke up to knocking on the door. I got out of bed and opened the door; there was an ANBU messenger there. "The hokage requests your presents" he said.

"All right ill be there soon" I said, then closed the door. I went back to my room and changed, my outfit consists of a black fishnet shirt. with a red mesh t-shirt over it. a black skirt with leg wrapings underneth. then i put on my black boot/sandle's on.

i then got my two kinata's [sp?] and straped them on my back, making an x shape. i then straped my kunai pack on my leg, got my ANBU mask on and left, to the hokage tower.

Once I was there I saw my team waiting for me. "Good morning caption!" Nikomy and Ren said. I nodded my head. I looked and Kenji and he said good morning to. We entered the hokage's office were Tsunade was waiting for us.

"You called for us" I said. "Ah yes, you guys are needed for a mission. I'm sorry for such short notice, I know u guys just got back recently from you other mission. But this is urgent" she said.

I nodded my head in understanding. She then continued talking. "A man named Teko marani needs to be escorted to rock country. It seems that akatsuki are trying to kill him." She said. "Here is a scroll with the rest of the info. You leave in an hour. Oh and Sakura, when you get back we need to talk about an important matter."

"Oh what about?" I asked. "You're being demoted from you rank" she said in all seriousness. I stared at her, my shock not showing. I kept a blank face. "Understood" I said. "What! What do you mean she is be- I cut Ren off. "Ren….be quiet" I said

"W-wait, at least tell us why she is being demoted!" Nikomy said. "I have been getting many complaints about Sakura. Saying that she has been doing things ANBU shouldn't. Like lying, saying things behind peoples backs, ect, ect." She said

"Wait you cant demote her, you don't have any proof!" Nikomy said. "Actually we do. We have eye-witnesses' like Myori, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and many more. Really Sakura, im really disappointed in you. At first I did not believe you did any of this, so I did an investigation, but then we found out everything was true."

"b-but you don't have any real proof an- Tsunade cut off Kenji "ENUGH, if you three kids continue this you will also be demoted!" Tsunade said.

"That's enough guys, we have to go now, we have to pack for out mission" I said. All three of them looked at me surprised. "Lets go, that's an order!" I said.

We all teleported to our homes to pack. Once we were done we all went to the village gates. When I got there I regretted it, Ino was there with her new friend Myori taka. When Ino saw me she sneered. "Going on another mission? Hope you don't make it back" her words hurt me so bad, but I did not show it. When I did not reply she and Myori laughed and me and left.

Luckily my team did not do anything to them

When they left Nikomy looked at me and said "why do u let her be cruel to you? When ever any of your old friends say or do something mean to you, you never react to them. You don't deserve that! Whatever lies Myori made them believe are wrong, why don't you tell them that! You're even being demoted because of it!" Ren and Kenji nodded there heads in agreement

"They can believe what ever they want to believe. I told them before that Myori is a lier, but they did not believe me. If that is what kind of friend ship I will have then I don't care what they say anymore. I ignore it. As for being demoted, its out of my hands" I said

Out client finally arrived, "hello we are you escorts marani-san" I said.

He nodded his head "hello"

"Are you ready to go" I asked. He nodded his head again. "Then let's go, since you're not a ninja it will be a three day walk to rock country" I said. And with that out journey began.

As we were walking I started to think about my past. A couple months back, that girl Myori came, and that's were all the disasters began. When she first came we befriended her, but then a couple weeks later, she turned everyone agents me.

-Flash back-

_Sakura P.O.V_

_I was taking an afternoon walk in the park, when suddenly Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came up to me. "Hey guys" I said smiling I was in a good mood. "You bicth! How could you!" Ino shouted at me with tears in her eyes. "Huh? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked confused._

_"You have been dating Shikamaru, and been saying horrible things behind our backs!" she said "w-what? What are you talking about? I never did any of those things. Me and Shikamaru and just friends, and I would never cal u names behind your backs" I said bewildered._

_"Don't even try to lie to us, Myori told us everything!" Tenten said. "Yea, I can't believe you Sakura! And I thought we were best friends!" Ino said_

_"No, Ino believe me, I did not do anything like that! You have to believe me! Myori_

_Is li- I did not get to finish my sentence because Hinata slapped me. I started wide-eye at her. "Don't you dare call her a liar! You the liar here, I can't believe you would do that to us than accuse her of lying!" Hinata said_

_"Your not the girl we thought you were Sakura"_

_They said, and left_

-Flash back end-

All of my other 'friends' confronted me about this, I would always try and tell them that Myori is a liar but they would never believe me. I even confronted Myori about it; she just laughed at me and said I deserved it. –Sigh- now im even being demoted, I never thought it would get this bad, I thought that at least Tsunade would believe me. Guess not.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two strong and familiar chakra signatures coming our way. I looked at my team, they nodded there heads in understanding, Kenji and Ren jumped forward towards me, and Nikomy jumped in front of marani-san.

The two chakra signatures were now in front of us.

I smirked [tho no one saw it, because of her mask]

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san" I greeted

* * *

**_ooo, drama xD untill next time!_  
**


	3. is this the end?

I grinned under my mask. Finally a challenge. "Ah, seems you know us. You have something we want give him to us and we will let you live" Kisame said, while grinning wildly. We did not move. "Then we will take him by force."

I stepped forward, "fox, wolf take Kisame, cat protect marani-san. Ill take Itachi" I said

I took out a kunai and jumped forward, attacking Itachi. With that everyone engaged in battle.

While in the midst of battle I felt a chakra appear behind cat "CAT! BEHI- but it was too late. The person slashed cat in the back with a kunai, then quickly slit Marani's throat.

I curst under my breath, while blocking a punch coming from Itachi.

I quickly took a side glance at cat and fox. They were having a hard time beating Kisame. They were injured, cat was unconscious, and our client was dead. _'Dam it_' I thought _'this is not going well' _

'**Hell yea, you just noticed!' **inner saku said. [Yea inner finally appeared!]

'_Inner? I thought u died or something' _

**Sweat drop 'no, I was on…vacation? Anyway im back!' **

'_What ever I don't have time for you' _

Coming back to the real world, I quickly thought of our situation, then a solution.

"Fox, wolf! Get cat, and get out of here, get to Kohana as fast as you can!" I shouted

"w-what? But what about yo- I cut Kenji off "that was an order!"

They reluctantly got cat and left "come back alive captain" Ren said before running off.

I looked at the three akatsuki members, the new one that just came has an orange swirly mask on. "Stupid move, now most likely you will die" Kisame said before I could analyze the new man some more.

"Only kill if you re willing to be killed" I said without emotion in my voice.

I got into a fighting stance. "Why did you do that kunoichi? Why did you make them leave, you had a higher chance of wining with them" Itachi asked

"I don't have to answer to you" I said.

"Have it your way" Kisame said. I got into a fighting stance. I quickly started doing the hand signs for a jutsu. I slammed both of my hands on the ground, and shouted "trees of life"

Suddenly the trees around us were moving, the branches sprang forward and wrapped around Kisame and the new guy. Itachi happened to doge the branches. I cursed under my breath again. **'At least you got two of them' inner said**. '_Yea but how long will they hold?'_ I asked

I jumped forward to Itachi with a chakra filled fist. He caught my fist, but the impact was to strong, he flew back a couple feet. He grunted in pain, but recovered quickly.

He jumped forward with a kunai in hand, I blocked with my own kunai. While in that position I did the worst thing I could have done. I looked into his eyes. I didn't even have time to realize my mistake, it was too late. I was quickly pulled into the red and black world of the mangekyou sharingan.

Suddenly I found myself tied to a post, with Itachi standing in front of me. He was holding a sword. I new I was done for. He stabbed me with the sword in his hand. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. He agonizingly slowly pulled the sword out of me. I gasped in pain.

He was about to stab me again when, inner appeared. **"Get out of our head!" she said while pushing his presence out of our head. **We were pulled back into the real world, I gasped loudly, and fell to my knees, I looked up to see were Itachi was.

He was about 10feet in front of me. He was looking at me with slightly wide eyes, but then they went to normal. At that moment, Kisame and the swirly mask akatsuki got free.

'_You got to be kidding me'_ I quickly got to my feet. I had to make sure my team got far away incase the akatsuki was to kill them to.

'_Oh_ _yea, thanks inner, this might be the last time ill ever be able to thank you for anything'_ I said to inner. **'I wont let you die saku' she replied** '_oh yea? I don't think im going to last much longer. I barley have any chakra left, and im up agenst 3 .' _I said_. 'Seems im always alone, huh inner?_'

They all stepped forward; my hart started beating really fast. '_Is this really the end?_' I thought. Suddenly Itachi appeared infrot of me, grabbed my neck and slammed me to the ground. My eyes widened. I grabbed his hand trying to pry it off my neck, but it was no use, I was too weak.

With his other hand he slowly started to take off my mask. I did not try to stop him, I knew it was the end for me, my identity didn't matter anymore. When he fully took of my mask, he looked surprised but went back to normal before I could get a good look at his face.

"You got to be kidding me, she is just a kid!" Kisame said. I didn't listen to him; I just kept staring at Itachi. "Ooooo, Tobi knows who she is! She is the one who killed Sasori!" the swirly masked man said. I looked at him, _'is he talking in 3__rd__ person_?'

With sudden strength I pushed Itachi off of me and jumped back. "Ok, lets get this over with" Kisame said while jumping forward. He swung samehada at me, but luckily I dodged. He quickly swung it again, but this time I wasn't so lucky. Now there was a huge gash in my thigh. _'Dam it!_'

He was about to attack me again when suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my eyes.

I started screaming, I fell to my knees. Blood started dripping down my eyes. _'I-inner? W-whats going on?' _**'I told you I wouldn't let you die' **

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed the pain was too much. The were black dots in my vision, I fell. The last thing I saw was the three akatsuki looking at me with wide eyes

* * *

**haha clify :P wanna know what happens next? well me to. lol jk, il try to update soon :] thx for le reviews**


	4. Nagato?

**im back! miss me? awwh u didn't T.T fine then! -crys in the corner-**

* * *

"Ughhhh" I opened my eyes, my head was pounding, I moved my hand to head my head, but surprisingly I found them bound behind my back. Memories filled my head. My eyes widened. _'Why am I still alive?' _

I quickly looked around. I was in a bedroom, it was pretty plain. There was a bed, which I was sitting on, a window, and a door. I tried to break the ropes that were bounding my hands, but I couldn't. It seems they were smart enough to take away my chakra.

Suddenly the door opened, I look up to see who it was. "Kisame" I said simply

"Ah, so your awake, saves me the trouble of waking you" he said. He quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"What the hell?! Were are we going, why am I here? Why didn't u guys kill me?!" I asked/shouted. "Shut up" he said simply. I glared at him. _'Ok, he isn't helping' _I looked around, we were walking down a hallway, from the looks of it we were in some hideout, we were going into many different hallways, I tried to memorize the way, but there were just to many hallways and they all looked the same.

We suddenly stopped, I looked up and saw that we were standing inform of a big door. He opened the door and pushed me in, while coming in himself and closing the door behind him. I looked around, I couldn't make out much of the room because of the dim lighting, but I could make out outlines of people in the room.

I could make out 7 people in the room, counting Kisame. I knew most of the chakras, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. I didn't know the other two. Suddenly the door opened and two people entered the room. From what I could tell it was a girl and boy who entered the room.

I got this weird tingling sensation in my chest, I had a feeling I knew thee two, but dismissed the thought. "Hello Sakura" said the man that just entered the room. Something about his voice reminded me about someone I used to know. I glared, "why am I here" I asked.

"Oh, that's simple. We want you to become a member of the akatsuki" he said simply. I guess he is the leader. "Never" I growled. "Oh, I think you will" he said. "Oh yea?" I smirked "what makes you think that?" I asked

"a name" he said. "What?" I looked at him confused. "Ill tell you my name" he said. I looked at him like he was stupid. "How will your name hel- he cut me off "Nagato"

Suddenly everything clicked into place, why his voice sounded familiar, why I had a feeling I new him.

I took a step back, my eyes wide. "N-Nagato?" I asked, not believing him. "No way,

t-this is were you have been all these y-years?" I asked. He smiled softly, and nodded. "It's really been a while hasn't it Sakura? Kisame! Untie her" he said. The second Kisame untied me, I ran at Nagato. Everyone tensed, thinking I was attacking, but were surprised at what I did. I actually hugged him!

I bared my head im his chest "you liar, you said you would never leave me" I said.

"I know im sorry" he said. "What the hell, is she like you girlfriend" Hidan said.

Nagato chuckled, "no she is my … little sister"

* * *

**sorry late update. i made this chapter but then it screwd up, sorry its short! thx for the reviews!**


	5. a new start

_**-noms on cookie- heres the new chapter -nom, nom- hope u like it! -nom. nom- why are you still here? - go read the story allready! - oh! you want a cookie? -gives cookie- :3 now go and let me nom in peace . . -**_

* * *

Suddenly I wasn't so happy, I stopped hugging him, and moved away like he was a desise, "w-wait, I hate you" I said, suddenly tears started leaking out of my eyes. "y-you left me. Then, mom and dad, s-shouted at me, it wasn't my fault you left. Then they, they…. IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! Then… t-then that man came, and he … he" I suddenly couldn't support my own weight anymore, I fell on my knees, crying.

"Sakura, SAKURA calm down." He came closer to me, but I backed away frightened. He reached out to me "g-get away from me!" I screamed "Sakura I just- suddenly I felt that searing pain in my eyes again, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

It felt as if needles were being pushed into my skull. I put my hands over my eyes, after a bit more screaming the pain lessened, I slowly removed my hands and looked up to find most of the akatsuki near me. I heard many gasps, I looked at my brother. He had wide eyes. "Whats wrong? What is it?" I asked

"I never thought you would have it to" he said quietly

"Have what? Whats going on!?" I asked/shouted. "You have the Rinnegan" he said

My eyes went wide "w-what? T-that's impossible! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I said

"No, this is no joke" he said.

Suddenly swirly mask man gave me a mirror, I took it from him, and looked at my reflection. My eye widened more [if possible] I really did have it. Just like Nagato's.

My head was pounding, _'how could this be happening?' _I thought

"What am I going to do now?" I asked. "You're going to stay here with me" he said

"What! Why?" in truth I kind of wanted to stay with him, but I was still mad at him.

"Well, now that you have the Rinnegan you can't go back to your village. When the government finds out that you have it, you will be hunted down, and used as a weapon…or they will kill you"

I gasped in realization, he was right, plus I really didn't want to go back anyway.

"Ok, ill stay, and become a member, but you have some major explaining to do" I said.

He smiled

.

_**30min later **_

'_Wow this place is huge!'_ I was currently being toured the whole base. "Oh yea, Nagato were are we?" I never got the chance to ask him earlier. "Were in the village hidden in the rain." He said "oh I see". "Oh yea Sakura, here" he said while handing me a ring

I looked at it; it was dark blue and had the word 'sky' on it. "Put it on your left hand on your middle finger" he said. When I put it on, it shrunk so it fit perfectly, but won't come off, but not tight enough to stop blood circulation

"The ring allows me to always know you location, and also allows us and other members to communicate. Every akatsuki has one" He said. I nodded my head in understandment

_**- -Unknown location -**_

_**- Narrator's P.O.V - **_

"She is joining akatsuki, sir" a man said

"You don't have to be so formal with me Rie, you know that" said another man. "Of Corse Haroko-sama" said 'Rie'

_**-Back with Sakura- **_

_**- Sakura's P.O.V - **_

I was sitting in my new room, they decorated it already, but they made it pretty awesome.

Red walls, red/black bed. Grey carpet. A door, that says 'Akatuski's princess' I rolled my eyes at that. A window, and a private bathroom. It was pretty awesome.

I looked out the window, it was raining, I loved the rain, but am terrified of thunder.

I decided to go and take a shower, then go to bed. So I got up and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, then peeled off my clothes and entered the shower. It was so warm, I let out a happy sigh, this was wonderful

_**Kohana – **_

_**- Nikomy's P.O.V -**_

My eyes slowly started opining, _'were am I?' _

_**I she ganna be ok? **_

'_What going on? I thought we were on a mission? _

_**Hey! I think she is waking up **_

'_I was protecting marani-san, and then someone sneaked up behind me- _

I bolted up

'_What happened? Is marani-san ok!?' _

I looked around and found that I was in a hospital room, and my team mates and a doctor were around me. "Thank god, you guys are ok. Were is marani-san?" I asked

I looked around some more and noticed that our caption wasn't here. "And were is Sakura?" I asked

Ren and Kenji looked at me guiltily, and started explaining what happened

_**back with Sakura [again]- **_

_**- Sakura's P.O.V – **_

I woke up in the morning to knocking on my door, "come in" I said groggily

Itachi walked in "training in 20 minits" he said. Oh yea I forgot about training. I sighed "ok, ill be there"

I showered, and looked into the mirror when I was done; I saw my purple Rinnegan eyes. –sigh- I then changed into my new akatsuki outfit, [if you wanna see how it looks, PM me and ill show you]

And went outside to train with Itachi. Nagato said that I was going to train with almost every member, so I could become stronger, and later he would train me on how to use the Rinnegan.

When I got outside I found Itachi already waiting for me. He got right to the point. "First we are going to work on you speed, from what I saw when I battled agenst you is that you need to speed up allitle." He said while handing me two 10 pound leg weights.

"Now, run 5 miles, with them on"

And that's when my hell started

* * *

_**buhahahah, poor sakura, has to run 5miles with them on x]**_


	6. Roxas's past

_**well here is the new chapter! enjoy! thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

_**- Sakuras P.O.V -**_

'It's been a month, scinse I joined akatsuki. Life has been great. For once in 4 years, im actually happy. The akatsuki is like my new family, the only ones I can rely on.

Kisame is like my always drunk, playful older brother.

Deidara, is like my best friend

Sasori is [surprise he is alive! :D but he is human now, dnt worry he dnt wanna kill saku] the person I go to for advice

Konan, is my shopping buddy/ girlfriend [not Yuri way, sick mind -.-]

Zetsu… I stay away from him

Itachi, well im not sure. We don't talk much. Just in training

Tobi is my nutty little brother

Kuzaku is my loving money loving older bro [irk 'loving?' weird, but idc!]

Hidan is like my crazy jashin loving uncle

Pein [Nagato] is my older bro [drr]

I have a real family now; one that im sure won't leave me alone.'

I smiled haply, I was heading towards Peins office, we have a new mission'

I knocked on his door "come in" I entered. "Hello Nagato" I said. Me and Konan were the only ones allowed to call him that. Me because im his sister, and her… well isn't it obvious? –wink, wink. Nudge, nudge-

I looked around, Kisame, and Itachi were already here. "Good now you're all here, you guys have a mission in sound. You have to assassinate a man named Roxas takame, he was a spy. Kill him before he tells anyone any information he know about us. You leave immediately" he said

"Understood" Itachi said, before we all disappeared to pack. I got on my akatsuki uniform, got two spares of clothing, and some solidare pills. I got my kunai pack, and tied it to my leg, then got my slashed headband and put it on its normal spot. Then got my hat and put it on my head [you know the ones that the akatsuki were to cover there faces]

With that I was ready, I teleported outside to find Kisame and Itachi already ready. I nodded my head, and we were off to sound!

- Kohana -

-Tsunade P.O.V-

I rubbed my temples; so far we found no leads to were Sakura is. 'God dam it! She has valuable information; she won't last 5minits in torture!' I thought angrily [truth is she could last much longer but she dunt believe in her anymore, just like everyone else]

'Ugh I need some sake'

- Sound -

-Sakura's P.O.V-

[I did a time skip, so there already there]

"So were is this guy? And how are we going to kill him?" I asked. We were currently jumping on rooftops.

"He is east from here. And you will be going in and killing him, while we make a distraction" Itachi said "you think your up for it kid?" Kisame said. "Im not a kid, and yea I am, fish-face" I said

He sent me a playful glare. "Were here" Itachi said. I looked up, we were in front of a casino, by the looks of it, it was famous. People were crowded at every entrance. We snuck in, easily. Itachi handed me a picture of 'Roxas' I nodded. You go kill him, and we will create a distraction" he said

"Ok" I said and left. I silently crept through the casino without anybody noticing, quickly opining doors to look and see if anybody was there. One by one, I checked the rooms, they were either empty, or people were in there, doing…things.

Finally I came to the last room, when I opened the door, I found Roxas sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He was doing ….. Nothing. Suspicious. I quietly entered the room, and locked the door behind me.

Roxas was 19, with black hair, and blue eyes. He had a body to die for, just the right weight, not to musly but not thin. Lean. In other words he was hot. [xD]

He looked up at me, blue eyes piercing me. He smiled a sad smile, "I have been waiting for you" he said. "You have?" I asked. "Yes" he said. I took out a kunai but kept it hidden, in case he decided to attack me.

"Im surprised, how did someone like you infiltrate the akatsuki?" I asked. "I didn't." he said simply. "im not stupid you know, I wont let you go because you said that" I said

"im not trying to get out of anything, just telling you the truth." He said

"Oh yea?" I asked not believing him. "Then why are you here?" I asked

"Im here to simply to take the blame." My eyes snapped up "what?" I asked confused

"My younger brother was the one who infiltrated you guys" he said "you see we are a poor family, it's just me and him, out parents were murdered. We barley have any food, or water. One day he disappeared, and came back a week later. He was dirty and slightly cut up. I was worried sick about him, I asked him were he was. He told me that he got information about you guys, and that if we gave that information to the hokage, we would get tons of money. I was very surprised at what he did, I knew that you guys would soon come and kill him, so I quickly made a plan. If I could somehow make you believe that I was him, you would kill me instead of him" he said

I looked at him wide eyed. 'Was he lying?' I looked into his eyes; there was no sine of him lying. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked "I still have to kill you, you know that right?" I asked. "Yes I do. Im not trying to get you to not kill me, I simply have a favor to ask you. Could you do that for me?" He said/asked

"Tell me it first." I said. "After you kill me, will you make sure that the rest of you group wont kill my little brother." He said. I looked at him surprised. "Why are you so sure I won't go and kill him right after I kill you?" I asked.

"It's because I know who u are. You are Sakura Huruno, from the leaf. You are a good person, you only joined the akatsuki because you have the Rinnegan and you brother is there. so can you please make sure he is protected. That is my only wish" he said

"How do you know all this?" I asked after my state of shock. "Most the information my little brother got was about you, the new member" he said. He got on his knees "please, that is my only wish, he is only 14, he is too young to die, I beg you" he said, pleading me.

I walked slowly to him, I brung my kunai up in a striking position and said "no I can't" he quickly looked up, with shocked eyes.

I threw the kunai down on the floor. "Because, you are going to protect him" I said

I smiled lightly, "I wont kill you, don't worry" I said

I didn't have the hart to kill him, he didn't deserve to die, "quickly you must get out of here, ill make them think I killed you, just get out of here fast!" I said. He looked at me with slightly watery eyes. "Thank you so much" he said "I owe you big time" he said while quickly leaving.

I did this jutsu, which I made up. I did the hand signs and whispered something.

Suddenly a bloody body appeared in front of me. I smiled at my handy work. This jutsu allaws me to make a fake dead body. Not even Tsunade will be able to tell the difference.

I left the room silently, when I went outside, I found everybody running in panic. _'wow, they went all out'_ I quickly went to find Kisame and Itachi, so we could leave.

* * *

_**haha, so how was it? tell me what cha think!**_


	7. new mission, and Ino

_**thank for the reviews! heres the next chapter! enjoy! :3**_

* * *

I found Itachi and Kisame outside, I nodded my head. "Im taking it everything went well?" Itachi said/asked. "Yes"I said while jumping ahead

Itachi narrowed hid eyes at me _'omg, does he know im lying!?' _ He looked away, when he didn't say anything I got a little worried. _What if he did know?_

I shook my head, _there's no way he knew. _I looked forward, turned off my Rinnegan and fokest on the rode. [Yea she can turn off her Rinnegan]

-Kohana-

-Tsunade P.O.V-

"SHIZUNAY! Get me team 10! [Idk what team they really are, sorry If im wrong]

Two minutes later, team 10 were all here. [Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma]

"You all have a mission, there have been akatsuki sightings in sound, you are to go there, find them, and eliminate them" I said

"You leave immediately!" I said as they all teleported away.

-With Sakura-

We were jumping through the forest on our way back to the base when we felt 4 chakra signatures coming out way. I frowned when I recognized all of them. We stopped moving, and waited.

After a moment of silence, I saw 4 people I didn't want to see again for a long time. They were surprised to see me. "Hello" I said politely, but through gritted teeth.

"S-sakura? What are you doing with them? Oh I get it you're a hostage." Ino said. I frowned "no, im not" I said "im a new akatsuki member" I said with an unemotional face.

"Hahahahah! Yea right you! How many of them did you sleep with to make them let you join" Ino said, while Shikamaru and Choji smirked. I looked at her with an unemotional face.

I turned to Itachi and Kisame, "Itachi, take Asuma, Kisame, take Choji and Shikamaru. Don't kill them, only knock them out. Ill take Ino-pig" I said and jumped at Ino before they could protest.

I looked at Ino, I didn't say anything yet. "Come on forehead girl, let's go back, if you do willingly I won't have to beat you sorry ass and embarrass you in front of everyone, and Tsunade will go easy on a punishment for you" Ino said cockily

I was laughing my ass off in my head _'her! Beat me?! Ahahahahahha!' _ I smirked, "yea right" I said, and got into a fighting stance

"Tch, you're betraying everyone, especially Naruto and Sasuke" Ino said. What she said earlier already got me angry but that made me snap, I lost control.

With speed I didn't know I had I jumped at her, I felt really weird, and had lodes of chakra, an abnormal amount, I suddenly found a red and black double edged scythe in my hand. I was about to kill Ino, when I regained some on my senses, and knocked her out instead.

I then felt the scythe fading away, and that I had my Rinnegan on, but it felt different. I looked around and saw that Itachi and Kisame already knocked out there targets and were watching me.

I smiled slightly before I found myself falling backwards, I expected to hit the hard ground, but instead I hit something soft, I looked up and the last thing I saw were two beautiful sharingan eyes looking down at me.

-Itachi's P.O.V-

-5min before-

I knocked out Asuma, as sakura requested –cough, ordered, cough-

I turned around to find Kisame done to, we both turned to see sakura, getting this weird look in her eyes, then jump forward with incredible speed, a scythe suddenly appeared in her hand, she was just about to kill that annoying blond, but she stopped and knocked her out instead.

That's when she turned to us, and I saw here eyes, they were red! The same Rinnegan but not purple, RED. She smiled a sad, tired smile, and then fell backwards; I caught her before she fell to the ground. I then noticed that the scythe was gone _'whats going on? Tch, annoying girl' _

"Come on, lets get her back to the base, fast" I said to Kisame. He nodded and we left.

-Sakura P.O.V-

-Back at the base-

'_Ugh were am I' _

_I opened my eyes, there was light everywhere, I looked around I saw a stunning lake, and the sun was setting, leaving a glow of red and orange. It was breath taking. Someone patted my shoulder, I turned quickly 'how could I have not sensed it?!' _

_But when I saw who it was, I was confused, it was inner me. "Inner? Were have you been? Whats going on?" I asked _

"_As you know, you have the Rinnegan. But its not like your brothers, yours is special. It has…. Extra power. Your Rinnegan runs on emotion, and you saw today, when you got super angry today you felt a burst of chakra, got much faster, and a scythe appeared in you hand" she said _

_I nodded my head. "Well, that is one of its powers." She said while touching my forehead. Showing me a picture of how I looked, I saw my red Rinnegan. I gasped. Inner smiled. "Well, you see there are more then one power, the one you unlocked was anger." _

_Right now I will help you train on how to use it, but the others you will have to unlock on your own" she said. I nodded my head "show me what to do" I said _

_-Tsunade P.O.V- _

_-Kohana- _

_I growled, 'sakura in akatsuki! I can't believe this!' _ "Sakura is now an s-class criminal" I announced to all of rookie 9

* * *

_**well, Sakura is a bad guy now!? ohh no! **_

_**jake: oh be quiet **_

_**me: T.T your so mean **_

_**jake: yea i know **_

_**me: -gets water gun- -sprayes- **_

_**jake: noooooooooooooo! **_

_**me: :D**_


	8. Nagatos past

_**ok! newest chapter! enjoy! thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

I opened my eyes, no tiredness showed. I looked around, I was in the akatsuki medical room, I looked down, I was in a bed, there were wires in my rist, I pulled them out, the second I did, there was a loud 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' I felt many chakra signatures coming to my room.

The door slammed open. I was surprised to find most the akatsuki pilling into the room.[Nagato, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Kuzaku] When my brother saw me, he immediately ran towards me and hugged me. "God sakura, what happened to you, you almost gave me a hart attack [I know, OOC, sorry heh]

I was surprised at my brothers lovingness, I looked up and most of the people in the room had worried expressions on there faces. "How long have I been out?" I asked. '_shurly not that long' _I thought "a month" Itachi said. My eyes widened '_a whole month! Inner we have been training for a full month!'_ I asked in my head. **'Heh, ….yea…' **she said.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take me that long to learn how to use it" I mumbled. "What? use what?" Nagato asked. "Umm, well….how am I going to explain this." I said

"Well this is going to be really weird, but you could say I was training" I said.

They all gave me weird looks. "Training?" Nagato asked. "Mhm! Lets go outside and ill show you!" I said as I got out of bed, and went outside. "Ok! Just watch." I said

I closed my eye, and concentrated, just like inner taught me. A couple seconds later, a double edged scythe started forming in my hand. When it completely materialized, I opened my ayes and turned to them. They all had stunned expressions on there faces.

"Your eyes! There red, un!" Deidara said "ha-ha yea"

"Well you see…" I started explaining everything, how I had an inner and what happened while I was 'away'.

-Kohana-

-Ino's P.O.V-

"But miss Tsunade! Were did she go! Myori didn't just disappear." I said. I was currently in the hokage's office, with the rest of rookie 9 behind me. A couple days after Sakura was announced an s-class ninja, Myori disappeared. And the hokage wasn't telling us anything.

The hokage sighed, "Ok, ok calm down. She left me a note before she left"

"What! And you didn't tell us!" I shouted. She sighed again, and took out a paper, she gave it to me. I snatched it out of her hand, and read it out loud.

- Dear whoever reads this:

Im sorry I left on such short notice, I left because I felt it was my fault that sakura left, and became a missing nin. I felt really bad, and decided that I should leave. A bad person like me should not be around such nice people the rookie 9.

Please don't look for me, I have gone back to my family, I will leave you in peace

-Myori

As I finished reading, I had tears in my eyes "Dam you sakura! YOU RUNED EVERYTHING!" I shouted I looked at everyone behind me; them all either look super sad or angry.

"sakura is a horrible person"

"I hate her, we should have never befriended sakura"

"its all her fault! Myori was a good person!"

"next time I see sakura ill kill her"

"its all your fault sakura, I hope u rot in hell"

-outside Kohana-

-P.O.V unknown-

I smirked _'perfect' _

-Akatsuki base-

-Sakuras P.O.V-

I felt a pang in my hart, my eyes widened, I felt so horrible. It wasn't like a stab of a kunai, it was more of an emotional thing. I shook my head thinking it was nothing.

After I explained everything to the akatsuki, they were surprised. I was happy that I had a new weapon, after a bit more of talking; I went inside to my room, to rest a bit. I was currently thinking about life, what would happen in the future? What was to become of my life? I shrugged, who knows

I got out of bed and went to Pein room. We had to have a talk that was long overdue

I knocked on the door "come in" I heard as I entered.

Pein looked up from his paperwork, "you need something?" he asked. "Do you have time? I could come back later." I said about to leave the room. "No, no. come here, ill always have time for you" he said. I smiled softly.

"pai- Nagato…why did you leave home all those years ago. You never told me" I said. He sighed. "well you see, my situation was kind of like yours. One day while on a mission, we and my team were surprise attacked, all of my team mated were killed, and I was about to die to, but my Rinnegan activated itself, and I killed them all. I was so…. Surprised, and scared. I went back to the village that day, my Rinnegan deactivated itself after I killed the ninja, so when I was back, I really didn't know what to do.

"I told the hokage that my team was killed in a surprise attack and I managed to get away. He believed me. When I went home that night, my Rinnegan once again activated on its own. But this time it wouldn't turn off. I knew I had to leave the village, I couldn't stay.

I managed to hide my Rinnegan form you and mom and dad that night. But I had to leave. I left that night, without saying goodbye, because I knew that if I told you I was leaving you would want to come with me, or you wouldn't let me go.

I knew that both weren't an option, and I also knew that it would hurt too much to say goodbye, so I left without saying anything.

I went traveling a bit after that, not staying in one place to long. And that's when I got to the rain village. I was really hungry, so I went house to house asking for food, but no one would spare me any. I almost died because of that, but this girl: Konan saved me.

She gave me food, and took me back to her hiding place were I met a boy named Yahiko [sp?]. [the story from here on out is pretty much the same to what he says, except when he met Jeriya, he knew he was from the village, but he trained him anyway. The rest of the story is the same].

After Nagato told me his story, I was really surprised. I hugged him, "im sorry, I didn't know you went through that much pain." I said.

After our talk I went to the training grounds, to get some training done.

I was happy. But how long will this happiness last?

* * *

_**^_^ good or bad? be honest! i know im kinda rushing things sorry bout thaT**_


	9. special: prank war

_**im proud to say i have reached 350 visitors and 1,228 views! -shoots fireworks- yay! **_

_**thank for those who have reviewed! it really means a lot to me, knowing some people like my story, as i said before this is my first fan-fic so i know my story will not be so good, but im not giving up! **_

_**i hope im sucsefull in the future, and hope you like my story! this is a special i made, i really had fun doing it, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V-**_

"Tobi, are you ready to do this!?" I asked. "Tobi is ready, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. "Ok Tobi, you know what to do" I said and I gave him the things he needed, to fulfill my plan. He nodded and ran off.

I grinned evilly. I rubbed my hands together, thinking how full proof my plan was.

'_Kisame, you're doomed!'_ I thought. I ran back into my room, patently waiting for Tobi to return.

A couple minutes later Tobi ran into the room, hands full with oversized clothes. Did you switch the shampoo?" I asked him. He nodded him head eagerly. "Good boy". I patted his head and gave him the lollipop I promised him. He jumped up in glee.

He took it and quickly ran off. _'Ok now to finish my plan'_ I thought evilly, while getting a bucket full of mud. I tracked Kisames chakra signal, and ran off in that direction. I saw him coming up the hall, and hid at the corner, the second he turned, I 'accidentally' bumped, into him covering him with mud.

"Gah! What the hell Sakura!" he shouted. "Oh my god! Im _so _sorry Kisame! I didn't see you there!" I said as innocently as possible. "What in samehada's name were you doing with _a bucket full of mud" _he said gritting his teeth

"Well you see, I wanted to have a mud bath, so I needed mud" I said, smartly.

"Mud ba- ugh never mind, im going to go take a shower" he said. I nodded my head, apologizing once again.

He sighed while walking off; I smiled evilly, knowing my plan was working perfectly. "You can come out now Itachi" I said, without turning around. Itachi suddenly appeared from him hiding spot. "I see your getting better at detecting chakra." He said. I nodded. "Now, aren't you gonna ask me what im up to?" I asked him.

He sighed and shook him head. "No, guessing im about to find out soon enough" he said

"Hahaha, you know me too well" I said. He sighed and shook him head again, while walking off.

'_Ok! Now for the next step of my plan' _I thought evilly.

_**-15 minutes later- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V-**_

"SAKURAAAAA!" you could hear someone shouting all over the base. I quickly ran away "eep!" Kisame was right behind me. I quickly ran into the living room, and found Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Konan sitting there. I quickly ran behind my older brother Nagato, when a seething Kisame barged into the room.

Now he was a sight to see. He had bright pink hair, and was wearing a frilly ballerina costume. "IM GONNA KILL YOU SAKURA!" Kisame roared. Pein quickly stood up "you will do no such thing" he said protectively.

You could practically see the steam coming out of Kisames ears. "but-" Pein cut him off. "You will not be doing any harm to my little sister" Pein said. I stuck my tongue out at Kisame. He let out an angry sigh. He turned to leave, when I called out to him.

"Hey Kisame, wait!" I said. He turned, the second he did I took a picture of him. He was about to strangle me when Pein sent him a death glare, "UGH!" he said and left.

Ok, so right about now your probably wondering what the heck is going on right?

Well ill show you

_**-Flash back- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

'_Its been a year now inner' _I said to her **'hum?' **_'We have been in the akatsuki for almost a full year now' _I though **'wow, time sure flies huh' **_'yea' _**'im hungry! Let's get sometin to eat' **_'mkay' _

I got up to get something to eat, but when I opened the door to my room, a bucket of water fell of my head, soaking me. My eyes widened. '_How did I not see that coming? Im a ninja for heaps sake!' _

I angrily looked around to find Kisame laughing at me " . . ." I said slowly, trying to stop myself from killing him. "That's what you get for drinking all my sake!" Kisame said

"Sake!? I didn't drink your stupid sake!" I shouted angrily. "Liar" I know it was you! You always drink sake, almost as much as me. You're the only one who knows my secret hiding place for them!" he said. I glared at him, I went back to my room, and slammed the door. Hunger long forgotten.

It was time for payback

_-**Flashback end- **_

So here we were, me happy having gotten my payback. I was about to happily leave, when I heard Deidara laughing so hard he was crying. "Hahahah, he must have got ya super angry to have you do that to him" he said, still in a laughing fit.

I smirked, happy to get a response. I was about to leave again when Pein interrupted me, "sakura, please refrain for getting your self killed" he said while rubbing his temples. I did a mock salute "yes sir!" I said while leaving the room.

I giggled happily.

Little did I know that I just engaged my self in a prank war.

I went back to my room, and hung the picture on my wall. I smiled at my handy work.

'_Well its time for bed' _I thought. I got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a horrible smell. When I opened my eyes I covered my mouth quickly and screamed.

There were fish everywhere!

All over the floor, and some in my bed. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get out of fish-tropia. I sighed a breath of relief when I found my bathroom clean. I looked at the mirror, and left out another muffled scream.

My hair had-I touched it really quick to see what it was- peanutbuter in it, and feathers sticking out in every direction. Also someone drew on my face, with a black marker. They drew sunglasses, and a mustash. I was so angry; it was then that I noticed a note near the sink.

I opened it and it read

-hope you like my little gift

-Kisame

I was so angry, I turned on the shower, I had to get cleaned up before I got payback.

All week me and Kisame were doing prank after prank, after prank, after prank. It was an all out prank war. We kept doing it before the rest of the akatsuki could take it no more. They called me and Kisame to the living room, to have a little 'talk'

"Listen, we can't take it anymore, your keeping us all awake with all you stupid pranks, you have to stop it before you drive us crazy, UN!" Deidara said/shouted. Everyone in the room agreed.

"So we are here to find out what started this prank war, and solve your problem" Pein said, though you could see he was very annoyed.

"Kisame started it" I said with a pout. "Liar! You were the one who drank all my sake!" Kisame said.

" I didn't drink your stupid sake!" I shouted back. We were glaring daggers at each other.

Suddenly we both heard laughing. We both turned to find Hidan laughing. "whats so funny!?" I asked, clearly unamused.

"That's what you two were fighting about all this time! Hahahahahha, I drunk Kisames stupid sake!" Hidan said. Both our heads snapped. "You were the one!" I shouted

Me and Kisame looked at each other and smirked.

The next day Hidan found himself in the middle on a blazing desert, with barley any chakra, and worst of all he was…. Naked. The only thing he had was a bottle of water he found near his head. You could hear cussing all over the desert.

_**-Back at the base- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

I shook Kisames hand. "Truce?" I asked "Truce" he agreed

* * *

_** tell me what cha think. lmao naked in the desert. poor Hidan :D**_

_**um anyway, i actually drew a pic of how kisame looks as Sakura takes the pic after her prank, if you go to my profile there is a link to my **__**deviant-art, acc. i just made it and posted some pics on it :D **_

_**go see if u wanna see how kisame looks~! x]**_


	10. private mission

_**-Unknown location- **_

_**-Narrators P.O.V- **_

"_Rie, soon we will do, step two of the plan" said Haroko _

"_Yes, I will make all the preparations" said Rie_

"_Good" Haroko said while grinning _

_**-Akatsuki base- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

'_Is that everything inner?' _I asked in my head. **'Yes. Now let's go. Better get this over with already' **she replied.

I was currently packing for a three day private mission. I left my room, and went to Peins office. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I went in.

"Nagato. Im leaving." I said. He looked up. "-sigh- what are you doing again?" he asked.

"Im going out on a private matter" I said, not telling him anything. "How long will you be gone?" he said

"Three days" I said. I wasn't in my usual happy mood, I was gloomy. I wasn't happy about what I was going to do, and there's no way Pein could find out. "Ok. Be careful" he said, "I always am" I said as I left.

I quickly left the base, running at top speed towards my destination. It would be a day run.

_**-Back at the base- **_

_**-Narrators P.O.V- **_

"Any idea to were she is going?" asked Itachi

"No. whatever she is doing, she wants to do it alone. Why do you ask? Worried?" asked Pein, smirking.

"Hn" Itachi said/grunted, while leaving the room.

_**-With sakura- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

_**-Time skip – one day- **_

'_Were here' _I told inner, while looking up at my destination. **'Yea. Kohana' **

I silently entered the village without anyone noticing, _'lets do this' _

_**-Right outside the akatsuki base- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

_**-Time skip – two days- **_

I entered the base, tiredness clear on my face. I hadn't had any sleep these three days. I was too occupied to. I wanted to go strait to my room, plop down on my bed, and sleep.

I heard shouting coming from the living room, I went to check it out. "That's fucking stupid! Who in the bloody world would impersonate the akatsuki?!" I heard Hidan shout

I entered the room. "hello." I said, waling into the room. I looked around everyone was here. "Whats going on?" I asked. Pein sighed. "Someone, went into Kohana dressed as an akatsuki and killed many civilians." Pein said, while rubbing him temples.

My eyes widened, before quickly going back to normal, "I see, have they said what that person looks like?" I asked

"No. the only thing we know is that it was a girl" Pein said. My eyes darkened. "I see. Well im off to take a shower, then off to bed for me" I said, as I left.

"_Inner?"_ I asked. **"Yea, I know. Were screwed" **

* * *

**_ooo, your probibly wondering what going on huh? whats sakura up to? dun dun dun! well im not gonna tell u :D im so evil. lol, so i know is suuuuuuuuper short, im sorry for that -covers face- dont him me! im so sorry! _  
**

**_ahem, anyway... UNTIL NEXT TIME! _**

**_COME ON JAKE! TO THE BATMOBILE _**


	11. special: the 'bolb' of doom

_**hey! SORRY, late post! this is another special i made. ima tell u from now**_

_** .randome. **_

_**so prepare your self! muhahahahah**_

_**enjoy~**_

* * *

'Bang, bang, bang'

'Ugh whats that annoying noise?!'

'Bang, bang, bang, Sakura-chan! Time to get up. Bang bang bang'

Ugh. I pulled my pillow over my head.

I heard my door open

"Come on sakura-chan! Time to eat breakfast!"

I looked up and saw Tobi "5 more minutes" I said grumpily

"Nooooo! Konan-chan said she would give me a cookie if I got you up now!" Tobi whined. I rolled over and snuggled in my warm bed.

"sakuraaaaa-chaaan!" he whined. I made no indication that I was getting up. "Ah! What the hell Tobi! Put me down!" I shouted as I felt myself being picked and, and thrown aver his shoulder.

"Sorry sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" he said happily. I kept banging on his back. "Put me down!" I whined. "No" he said, as he walked out of my room, and towards the kitchen.

When we got there I saw everyone already there, eating pancakes. Tobi put me down in my seat, and ran to Konan asking for his cookie. She gave it to him, and smiled. I glared at her. "Humpf. She dose this everyday, you'd think she would run outa cookies by now" I said grumpily under my breath.

I sighed and looked up. "Good morning, squirt" Kisame said while grinning like a crazy man. I glared at him too, "good morning fish-face" I said while smirking. "As I said before! Im a SHARK, and a FISH!" Kisame shouted, "And as I said be for, SHARKS are FISH! So there for you are a FISH! And im not a squirt!" I shouted back.

"YEA WELL-"Deidara cut him off "be quiet already! You two do this every morning! Give it a rest, un". "Sorry mother" I said, smirking. He glared at me.

Well as you can see. Im NOT a morning person. Everyone else in the room, said nothing, already used to this same argument every morning.

I looked around and saw Nagato right near me. I smirked some more. "Ooooh Nagato! I missed you so much!" I said as I tackled him. But he dodge me. "Must we do this every morning?" he said sighing, and sitting back down in his seat.

"Yes!" I said while grinning. I sat back down in my seat, and stared at what was in my plate. I grimenst "Konan….did you cook again?" I asked. I think it was… mashed potatoes.. "How did u make mashed potatoes, I was sure we ran out of potatoes." I said.

"Mashed potatoes? No that's fish, mixed with corn, carrots, chicken, cheese, and mush rooms" she said. Everyone dropped there spoons. I looked up, horrified. But before I could comment I heard a squishy noise. I looked down and, I swear I saw my food move.

I jumped outa my seat. "Ok, I swear it just moved!" I said, freaked out. "Ok, I know it was bad, but come on sakura!" Konan said. "No, no im no kiddin-"I was cut off by the same squishy noise, but this time it was louder.

Everyone looked up this time, all out food, was moving! Everyone got out of there seats and moved back. "See!" I said freaked out. All the 'mashed potatoes' moved together and became one big glob, of mush.

My eyes widened, "what the hell!" Hidan screamed. He took out his scythe and swung it at the 'blob' it cut, but the thing just reformed. He kept trying to cut it, but it was no use it would just reform over and over again.

Kisame stepped forward, took out samehada, and tried to cut it, as Hidan did, but the result was the same. Itachi, jumped forward, and did his famous fire jutsu, but the 'blob' moved out of the way, and he ended up burning the table.

The 'blob' moved toward Tobi, and Tobi screamed, and covered himself with his hands screaming "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! DON'T EAT TOBI!"

"Tobi move!" I screamed, but it was no use. He was too scared. I jumped forward, trying to protect Tobi, but it was too late, it jumped on Tobi, and consuming him whole.

"TOBI!" I screamed.

"Everyone lets get out of here!" Nagato shouted, while pulling me to the other room. "But, Tobi!" I said. "We will worry about it when we are safe!" he said. We all ran down the hall, and into a random room.

The room turned out to be Hidan's room. But we were not safe, tho 'blob' just got in the room, by going under the door.

I screamed. It was coming colder, and closer. Everyone jumped out of the way, but I was stuck. I couldn't move, I looked down to see that it was somehow holding my legs. I pulled at my legs, but they wouldn't budge.

I looked at and saw the thing was right in front of me. I heard the akatsuki screaming at me, to move. But I couldn't. 'Is this the end?' I asked in my head. I closed my eyes, and prepared to get swallowed.

But that moment never came, when I opened my eyes I was back in bed, in my room. I looked around. There was no sighn on a big 'blob' I jumped out of bed, and ran into the kitchen and found everyone there.

No one was missing, I saw Konan making pancakes. I soon realized that it was all just a dream, and burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me. I was rolling on the floor in tears.

"Sakura? Are you ok, un?" Deidara asked me. "Yea" I said.

I sat down and looked at everyone, 'of coarse it was all a dream, I would never even start my morning like that' I though. I sighed, and started eating my pancakes.

"Good morning squirt"

And that was the start of an awesome morning.

* * *

_**lmao! told u it was random. haha. **_

_**tell me what u think!**_


	12. solo mission

_**hey evryone! o sorry bout the super late update . i was busey and dnt have time, im so sorry. **_

_**anyway THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING if ur still reading this story then it must no ne to terrible, thx so much for the reviews, and thx for giving me a chance :] **_

**_anyway, heres the newest chapter ENJOY~!_**

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

"So you understand what your mission is?" Pein asked me.

"Yes sir" I mock saluted. He rolled his eyes. "You leave in half an hour. Go get ready, it a 4 day mission." He said.

"Ok." I said as I left. I went to my room, to pack.

'**So a solo, mission huh?' **inner said to me.

'_Yup. I have to go the village hidden in the rock, to get some scroll.' _I told her.

'**Ah, I see. Why solo?' **she asked.

'_He said that I didn't need help, it's a C-ranked mission. Why do you ask? I have had solo missions before.' _I asked.

'**I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this' **he said

'_Don't worry bout it. We will be fine' _I re-ashered her. _'Ok! I think that's it. Let's get this mission started.' _I said to here

I went back to Peins office to tell him im going to go, them im off.

_**-Kohana- **_

_**-Tsunade P.O.V. – **_

_**-Time skip 2 days- **_

I looked out the window. This is my village, and it's my duty to protect it, im the hokage, and im thriving. But why do I feel so empty.

It started raining outside. _'This is all your fault sakura. You're the reason everything is always so gloomy. I swear on my life, that before I die, I will sentence you to death.' _

I thought to myself angrily

'_I hope you die slowly and painfully. Scum like you don't deserve to live.' _

_**-Forest- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

'_Geez, that took longer then expected.' _ I thought to myself.

'I finally got the scroll, but now there's a storm, and im stuck in a cave in the middle of a forest.

-Thunder-

My eyes widened. I sat on the floor and but my head in-between my knees. _'I hate thunder' _I shut my eyes tight.

i suddenly heard laughter. Not the kind that's hart warming. No, the kind that sends shivers down your back, and goose bumps on your

Arms. My head snapped up. And what I saw at the end of the tunnel made my eyes go wider.

"Y-you"

_**-Akatsuki base- **_

_**-Narrators P.O.V.- **_

The remaining akatsuki at the base were having a meeting [Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kuzaku [sp?], and Hidan. The rest are out on missions]

"So as you see, we need to buy a heater" Pein said

"Fine. Waist of money" Kuzaku grumbled. "Ok so now-"Pein was cut off by two people appearing on the table. But they weren't really there, it was like a projection, and the two people weren't even aware they were there.

It was then that they realized that one of the people was sakura, and the other was a man with a mask on. He was holding her hand. Before they could see more, they both disappeared.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" Hidan asked.

Pein frowned. "It was probably part of her mission. No need to worry. Let continue"

_**-Forest- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

_**-Time skip 1 ½ days- **_

My eyes were droopy, after what happened at the cave I was exhausted. I was lucky to even get away. _'Dam it. I hoped he was dead' _I thought to myself angrily.

'**Deep in your hart you always knew he was still alive' **inner said

I frowned. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. _'Ugh what ever' _

I looked up. Finally I was at the base.

I entered the base, and found everyone in the kitchen eating. I entered the room. "Im back" I announced as if they didn't already know.

I threw Pein the scroll he sent me to get and left the room. I went strait to my room, and locked my door. I took off my akatsuki clock.

I sat on my bed, pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. I closed my eyes, opened them again, and simply looked out the window with dull eyes.

'_Inner? What going on? Whats going to happen?' I asked. _

'**I don't know saku, I don't know' **she replied

I continued staring out the window, not saying anything.

I continued this for the next couple hours, until I fell asleep, all staying in the same position.

* * *

**_i know it was short im sorry! ~ _**

**_haha more confusion right? wondering what going on? yea its rly confusing i know, anyway _****_hoped u liked it._**

**_review nd tell me what u think, tell me if u think i should change something or if i have wrong spelling or something, i would rly appreciate it! _**

**_thx! sry again for the short chapter! _**

**_ until nxt time! _**

**_lets go jake time for cake! _**

**_jake: YAY! letttttss go!_**


	13. no name

_**ok, i am so, so, so, so, SO sorry for this super late update! i know i know, im a bad person, im so sorry! **_

_**-crys- **_

_**more bad new, this chapter is more of a filler than anything, and not even a good one at that, its really short and has no real point :[ im having writers block, and im bussy helping my mother around the house. being the only girl has its ups and downs :P**_

**_anyway, there is no true way to say how sorry i am for this! but i promis i will update soon, and contune with the story!_**

**_thanks for staying with me, hope you enjoy _**

**_oh one more thing! i just noticed that i mixed up chapter 3, i put it as chapter 9, im sorry about that. i changed it im sorry for the confusion w my mistake. if there are anymore mistakes please PM me so i can fix them._**

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

I bolted awake, and found myself in the same position I was in last night.

I shook my head. _'I had that stupid dream again' _I thought to my self angrily, but a hint on sadness showed.

'_Why is my past haunting me now!?' _

'**Its ok saku, everything is going to be all right. Times will be rough but we will get through it together. Don't forget you have a new family here, they will always be there for you.' **Inner said, calming me down.

My eyes softened. _'Thank you inner. Everything will be ok, your right. I have a new life now, they wont leave me no matter what, that's something im sure of' _I thought.

I looked outside, it was raining as usual. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I heard Tobi scream outside my door, before it was slammed open, and Tobi ran in, hiding behind me.

Right after him and angry Hidan came into the room, saw Tobi behind me, and jumped towards me, he was clearly not thinking right because he _jumped on me_.

I was so surprised, that I didn't doge in time, and tumbled to the ground with Hidan on top of me.

I let out a scream before his lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes widened to there extent. Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi came running [everyone els is gone], and when they entered my room, they were surprised. Hidan finally realized what was happening and, quickly pulled away.

My face was red, my eyes were wide, and I wasn't able to move. "** .THE_.HELL_" **Pein said very slowly, with a very calm face.

When he talked like that, while being calm, you knew you pissed him off. And when you piss off the leader of the akatsuki, only one thought goes through your mind:

'Oh shit'

**" . . .**_**SISTER!?"**_He asked through clenched teeth.

"n-no, I w-wasn't doing a-anything! I-t was T-Tobi!" Hidan said, clearly scared outa his wits. Pein smiled. Wait… 'OH SHIT! HE _SMILED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!'_

Pein then, grabbed Hidan ear, and pulled him out of the room. "You ok squirt?" Kisame asked me, while helping me up. I nodded my flustered face. "What the hell was going on Tobi?!" Konan asked, angrily.

"Well you see, Tobi is a good boy, and good boys help there friends, so Tobi decided to help Hidan with his ritual, so Tobi-"Konan cut Tobi off

"No don't continue, I don't want to know" she said.

I looked at Itachi; he had a bored expression on his face. _'Tch. What a prick.' _ I thought to myself

'**A very hot prick' **inner commented. _'Yea, a very hot pr- wait what!? Inner!' _

I yelled at her in my head, as she snickered. We suddenly hear screaming from the next room, we instantly knew it was Hidan's screams.

I winced, knowing it was kinda my fault for not moving in time. I shrugged. Oh well, he says he likes pain anyway.

"So, what for breakfast?" I ask.

* * *

**_see i told you! sucks, super short, and no point, cept for the verry beginning. _**

**_ anyway, review please and tell me what cha think, i really love seeing what u think of my story so far. thanks! _**

**_ untill next time _**

**_jake: yea, if they still have the payshence to read ur story._**

**_me: thats mean! and ur spelling wrong :D hahahahahah dumb jake _**

**_jake: s-shut up! _**


	14. Gesho harori

_**once again, so sorry for the uber late update ~ i dont really have a good excuse, so im not gonna try. **_

_**hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V- **_

"ALLRIGHT EVERYONE! DINNERS READY!" Konan shouted. Me and Konan just finished setting the table. One by one every came and took there seats. "oo that smells good! What you guys make this time, un?" Deidara asked.

"White rice, orange chicken, and some seizer salad" I said while sitting down. With that we all started eating. Well it's not really classified as eating, more like 'stuffing all the food u can in your mouth before it's all gone.'

I rolled my eyes. _**'You'd think they would have more manners, there criminals, but that don't mean they have to act like pigs' **_inner commented._** 'Haha, they act as if the food will disappear in seconds if they don't eat fast enough' **_

'_Leave them alon-'_before I could continue I started coughing. _'Dam it! Not now' _

My coughing stopped, I looked down, there was blood on my hand. My eyes darkened. I looked up, no one seemed to notice. _'Lucky me, I wont be so lucky next time' _I quickly got up, and left the table, saying I wasn't hungry.

Little did I know that Sasori was watching me the whole time.

I entered my room, locking the door behind me. I put my hand on the wall right beside my bed, sending some chakra into it. Suddenly a small part of the wall opened, I reached in taking out a bottle filled with pills.

I took two pills out; I put em in my mouth and swallowed. I quickly closed the bottle and put it back. The wall went back to normal. I went into my bathroom, and washed my hands, cleaning the blood off.

I fist clenched **'sakura-'**I cut inner off. _'The attacks are getting more and more recent inner. And im almost out of pills.' _** 'Its ok, they will last a couple more months. We will see that we will do then' **I inner said.

-Knock knock- I looked up. "Sakura it's me, Sasori. Open up"

I left the bathroom, and opened the door to my room. Sasori came in immediately.

"Sasori?" I asked, confused as to why he was here, and why he entered my room immediately.

He frowned. "Tell me whats going on" he asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He turned and locked the door. I frowned. "Sasori, I don't-" he cut me off.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. I saw the blood. And guessing by your reaction, this wasn't the first time this happened." He said. "Tell me whats going on."

"I….-sigh- ok fine. But you have to promise you won't tell." I said.

He nodded. With that I started explaining

-_**Unknown location- **_

_**-Narrators P.O.V.-**_

"So she is telling him" said Rie

"So it would seem. No matter, he won't tell anybody. It's just a minor set back, this changes nothing" Haroko said

_**-Akatsuki base- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

I bit my lip, waiting for his reply.

"Well, I sure a hell wasn't expecting that. What are you going to do about it?" Sasori asked me. "That's the problem. I don't know what im going to do, I still have some time, but when my pills run out….. Well, I don't know" I said

"Could you find him again? The guy who gave you the pills, maybe he could make you some more?" he asked me. "I don't know. Maybe, but what would I tell everyone? It would take weeks to find him, surly everyone would get suspicious. I wont, no.. I can't, tell anyone." I said

I massaged my temples, a bad headache was forming.

"Also, if I don't get it healed, it might shorten my life span, but that's just a possibility. And you know the only way to heal it, and there is _no way _I would resort to that. I tried once before, but as I told you, it didn't turn out well" I said, frowning

"Well, I don't know. We still have some time, so no need to worry about it now. Don't worry about it, everything will turn out ok. I promise" he said.

I smiled lightly. "Thank you…..you're the only one who knows other then the doctor. But I feel like I can trust you. So thank you" I said, as I hugged him. He put his head in my hair. I closed my eyes tight. Nothing was going right, but hopefully everything will be ok.

"You have no idea how good it feels to tell someone." I said quietly, I face stuffed in his chest. "It's ok to cry" he said quietly. "No….I won't cry. I promised myself I would never cry again." I said.

_**-Sasori's P.O.V.- **_

'_She has no idea, that I love her. But it's not my place to love her. She needs someone who can protect her. Someone who can love her. I will always be a brother figer to her. That's all I will ever be to her" _

"Anyway, go to sleep, you have a mission with Deidara and Tobi tomorrow right?" I said/asked. She stood up, "yea I do" she said

"We will find something out later ok? Don't worry about it." I said reashering her.

She nodded her head, and smiled softly.

With that I left the room

_**-The next morning- **_

_**-Forest- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

"no, un"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeees"

"No, un"

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeese"

"NO, un"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH SAKURA ON TOP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!"

"You didn't say 'un' and the end of your sentence…"

"THAT'S IT, IM GONNA KILL YOU, _UN" _

"Stop it. Both of you. We have a mission, Tobi we will take a break in a little bit ok?

Deidara, calm down, we don't have time to mess around. This is an A-rank mission, so concentrate." I said, getting annoyed with all the arguing

"Ok, sakuraaaa! Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said

"Fine, un" Deidara said.

I sighed. _'This is going to be a long trip.' _I thought to myself.

We were currently on out way to the village hidden in the rock, to assassinate a man named Gesho Harori. Apparently he kidnaps people and sells them as slaves.

We were almost there when Tobi started complaining that he was tired, and wanted a break, of coarse we weren't going to stop, so he continued complaining, until Deidara snapped. And here we are.

I suddenly stopped. "Were here" I said. "Finally, un!" Deidara said.

"Ok, first we find a hotel to stay in. then we gather information." I said

Then both nodded. Good, no complaints.

"Let's go" and we were off.

We found a pretty decent hotel, named 'Hikery Hotel'. We went in, and went to the front desk. "hello mum, what can I do for ya" the man at the desk said.

"Two rooms please" I said.

"How many night's mum?" he asked me.

"Three" I said simply

He gave me the keys. "Have a good stay mum." He said

I nodded

I gave him one last glance before leaving. _'There's something I don't like about him.' _

'**Don't worry about it. We have other things to do at the moment' **

I mentally agreed.

We went up to the second Flore, and found our rooms right by each other.

I gave Deidara his key. "You two will be in room 102, and ill be here, in 103" I said

"W-wait! Your making me stay with _him"_Deidara said.

"Yes, now we rest for 30min, then come to my room, and discuss what we will do next" I said, then entered my room, and closed the door. I could here him grone from out side. I grinned. **'You're so evil' **inner said. I rolled my eyes.

'_Tch, what ever' _

I set my stuff down. "Its time for a bath!" I said, grinning.

_**-30min later- **_

"Ah! That was a great bath" I then heard knocking at my door. _'Right on time'_

I opened the door, and Deidara and Tobi came in. we didn't waste time.

"Ok, we have to fine Gesho, and were he hides all the people he kidnapped. Ill check the east border. Tobi take down town, and Deidara, the north. Don't waste anytime; we will meet back here in two hours. Any questions?" I said/asked.

They shook there heads: no. "Ok, go!" I said. We all teleported away.

_**-An hour later- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

'_Come on! This is getting me no were! I haven't found a single trace of were they might be' _I thought angrily

I was currently walking down an abandoned ally, and so far, everywhere I went was a dead end. _'If I could just find a single lea-'_ I was cut of when I heard voices

"Wait, I don't get it" said a man

"It's simple! My friend hooked us up! All we have to do is go to this address, there is going to be a slave trade!" said another man

"So?" said the fist man. "Don't you see?! We could buy, _any girl _we want, and force her to do _anything _we want her to do" said the second man.

That's when I stepped in. "oh really? Tell me more" I grinned

_**-A bit later- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

I left the alleyway. I was grinning. _'Well, now we have some info' _

'**Wow, sakura. You scared them shitless. You didn't even have to hurt them, and they spilled there beans.' **Inner said. I rolled my eyes, I seemed to be doing that allot recently.

'_Anyway. Were done here. Let's go see how Deidara and Tobi are doing' _

* * *

_**wait! dont kill me yet! im sorry for this suckish chapter...wait...most my chapters suck... IM SO SORRY! -crys- im such a bad person T^T **  
_

_**jake: just thank them for the stupid review and leave allready! **_

_**me: shut up! jeesh. allwas so mean! **_

_**jake: yea yea. hurry up. i wanna go allready! **_

_**me: then go! what stoping you! **_

_**jake:...**_

_**me: just a i thought...tch, anoying... **_

_**jake:HURRY UP! **_

_**me: OK! gosh... thanks for the reviews! untill next time! **_

_**jake: yea, yea, lets go allready! -pulls me away- **_

_**me: w-wait! **_

_**jake: NO! **_

_**me: o-ok! bie everyone! **_


	15. confusion

_**ok, once again i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so sorry for the suppper late update. school has been killing me! anyway, i know for such a long wait i should have made a extra long chapter but i simply didnt have the time, im lucky i was able to even post this chapter. im sorry for everything. **_

_** anyway enjoy~!**_

* * *

_**-Back at the hotel-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

"Ok, tonight there is going to be an auction. We have to sneak in, find Gesho, kill him, and stop the auction. Now remember, there will be many criminals there, so we need to be extra careful." I explained

Tobi and Deidara nodded there heads in agreement. "ok then, lets get ready boys, we cant enter a place like that dressed like this" I said

"Go get ready, you have an hour"

With that we all left to get ready

_**-One hour later- **_

_**-Deidaras P.O.V.- **_

I exited my room, and met up with Tobi and Sakura outside. Tobi was already ready, we started waiting on sakura. I looked at Tobi; he was wearing the outfit as me. A black and white tux. I had to admit we looked good. Then I noticed Tobi still had his stupid orange mask on.

I rolled my eyes. Was he ever going to take it off? I mean come on! He can't look _that _bad without his mask on. Tch, what ever. Suddenly Sakuras door opened, and she walked out.

And when she did, my mouth dropped open.

Her hair was up in a bun, with her bangs hanging out, she wore no make up, just a bit of lip gloss. She was wearing a black dress, that ended above her knees, there was also a slit on the side of it, ending mid thigh, show she creamy legs.

She was wearing black and white high heels. But none of this made her look sluttish. He bright green eyes and slightly pouted lips gave her an innocent look. I felt my hart leap.

In other words, she was _beautiful. _

"I hate dressing like this. But there's no way around it. Let's go" she said, sighing annoyed. "Wow Sakura-Chan! You look so pretty!" Tobi said. She looked at him, surprised.

She smiled lightly then said "Thank you Tobi. You two look stunning as well" she said. I blushed slightly. "Thank you, you look great to" I said

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"Thank you. Now lets go we have a mission to accomplish" she said

I nodded.

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

_**-At the auction- **_

I was disgusted the second we entered the place. It was filled with so much smoke that it was almost unbearable. Then there was the fact that there were women everywhere dressed in things that aren't even considered clothing.

"Ok, spread out. If you find him spick you chakra twice. Don't do anything before that got it?" I said. They both nodded. With that we all went searching.

I started looking around, this place was truly disgusting. I looked around in the mane room, were everyone was. He didn't seem to be here. I started searching the private room, all of them were empty, which was suspious but I didn't pounder on it for to long.

That was until I came to a especially big room, it looked like the others but there was something different about this one. There was a chakra signiter in here right before I came in.

I entered the room cautiously, taking out a kunai just in case someone was really here. I walked all the way to the middle of the room. There was nothing here. _'Maybe I was mistaken?' _I thought to myself.

Suddenly the door I came in slammed shut. I spun around, wide eyes. And that's when I saw him.

_**-30min later- **_

_**-Deidaras P.O.V.- **_

'_This is pointless! Were the heak is this stupid guy! Why can't we just bomb the whole building!? Oh yea that's right, sakura said we couldn't do that because that would kill to many people, tch, at least they would die with a big bang, un!' _I thought to my self angrily.

'_And of coarse im stuck with Tobi! Ugh, can't wait to get this stupid mission ov-'_ and that's when I felt two weak pulsations on chakra. I quickly grabbed Tobi and ran to were I felt the signal.

We ended up in an abandoned alleyway. I looked around, I didn't see Gesho anywhere. In fact the ally was empty. _'Was this a trap?'_ I got into a defense stance. Yet no one jumped out of random directions and attacked.

That's when I heard heavy breathing. I looked around and found out it was coming from behind a dumpster. And what I saw surprised me greatly. "SAKURA!" I shouted.

_**``````````````````````the end`````````````````````````` **_

_**[LOl jk, jk. Really got u there tho right? xD anyway on with the story!} **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

"SAKURA!" I heard Deidara shout. I looked up, and gave a small fake smile.

"Hey guys" I said.

"DON'T 'HEY GUYS' US! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He said/shouted

I winced at his volume, I wasn't surprised at his anger tho, I did look pretty bad.

I was all bloodied up, cuts everywhere, and a big gash on my back that would definitely leave a scar. "Don't worry abo-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Deidara cut me off.

"Sakura…._ . ?!_" he asked very slowly, but you could see the anger rolling off of him, in waves. "I killed him" I said

"Why didn't you wait for us?!" he asked/shouted. "Because if I did, I would be dead right now!" I said/shouted. He flinched at my tone of voice, I immediately felt guilty. "Look im sorry, I was hit by surprise. I didn't have time to call u guys, im sorry" I said.

Suddenly ANBU swarmed the building. "That's out que to leave" I said grinning.

Deidara picked me up and we left. I looked at Tobi surprised he hasn't said a word. He was completely quiet; he wasn't in his play mode. My eyes lingered on him for a second before I looked away, thinking it was nothing.

Little did I know, that later he and some other people would ruin my life

* * *

_**so? good? bad? tell me what cha think! thx for the reviews! i love em, the motivate me. oh, btw i know everything is verry confusing at the moment but everything will make sence later on. sry for the speling mistakes i dnt have time to fix everything. **_

_**one more thing, i just wanted to thank all these people: **_

_**foxman13**_

_**guest(x4) **_

_**Piratecheergirl97 **_

_**missblackrose123 **_

_**katherine S **_

_**TheBlackRose123**_

**_Acchan sakuno sakura _**

**_emogirl28 _**

**_acetwolf94 _**

**_for all the reviews!~!~! _**

**_i really aprecitae them sooo much! thx so much, you all are super awesome! _**

**_one last thing befor i go, go to my profile and awncer the poll, _**

**_'what would happen if the batman world and naruto world combined' _**

**_i really wanna see what people think xD _**

**_once again thx for the reviews, _**

**_untill next time~!~!~!_**


	16. lies

_**hides behind jake. DONT KILL ME! -crys- im sorry! T^T i know im horrible, its been like what? two or three weeks scinse i up-dated, gosh iv been so bussy, i say this every time, i know! im sorry, anyway here is the latest chapter, enjoy~!**_

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

"Mission report" said Pein.

"We found out target, and took him out" I said simply.

"Any problems along the way?" he asked

"…..no" I said. I saw Deidara look at me. But I did nothing.

"Ok. Dismissed" Pein said.

Me and Deidara left the room. Now your probably wondering what happened.

Well, after we left, and I gained enough chakra, I healed all my wounds, and luckily I was left with no scars.

When we got back to the base Tobi ran off somewhere screaming something about rainbows, and cake. Me and Deidara went to Pein to give him our mission report. And here we were.

'**he is gonna ask about what happened saku" **inner said.

'_I know.' _I said back **'you have to tell him! Maybe he will understand!' **she said

'_No-one will ever understand.' _I said angrily.

Surprisingly Deidara said nothing. I looked at him. "I know your not going to tell me any thing, the fact that you lied to your older brother must mean that you don't want to talk about it. I won't force you. When you are ready we are here to listen" he said.

I stopped walking. I looked at him with slightly wide eyes. I was _not _expecting _that_. I smiled lightly, and hugged him. "Thanks" I mumbled. He nodded, and kissed my forehead. With that I left to my room.

_**-1 hour later- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

I exited my room, and went down the hall to the kitchen to get something to eat.

No-one was there. I when to the fridge and got an apple. I felt a chakra signiter behind me, but stayed calm.

"Itachi" I said

"sakura" he said.

He went to the table and sat down. I looked at him, frowning slightly. "just tell me what you need" I said. He smirked. "You know me so well" he said.

I shrugged.

"I need you to heal my eyes" he said simply. I nodded my head, not surprised at all.

"I knew you would ask eventually" I said. "Come on, to your room, I have to have a look at your eyes" I said. He nodded

We went to his room, and when we got there I told him to lay on his bed [get ur mind outa the gutter, xD] I put my hand over his eyes.

"turn off you sharingan" I instructed. "ok, now turn them back on"

I frowned. This was going to take a while to heal.

I took my hand off his eyes. "I can heal them. But its going to take a couple sessions" I said. He nodded. "I can heal a little right now if you would like" I said. "hn" he said. I rolled my eyes. Uchihas, I thought to myself.

I put my hand on his eyes again, and began

_**-1 hour and 30min later- **_

_**-Itachi's P.O.V.- **_

I opened my eyes. My eyes widened. I could see a bit clearer. I could make out solid items now. I looked down and saw sakura asleep. Probably from chakra exastion.

I smiled a very light smile, but none the less, it was a smile. It was something I didn't do very often.

This girl was amazing. I picked her up, put her in my bed, covered her, and left the room.

**-unknown location- **

_** -narrators P.O.V.- **_

_****_"whats going to happen?" asked Rie

"she is going to love" said Haroko

"and how will this help us?" asked Rie

"love is the worst kinda of pain, if we play out cards right, everything will turn out according to my plans, and you will have your revenge" Haroko said

"i understand"said Rie

* * *

_**yep! thats all, its short but important! hehe a lil sakura/deidara, AND sakura/itachi :D cuteee~! **_

_**anyways, sry again for my eternal late-ness **_

_**i will try to up-date faster, promis! **_

_**thx the for all reviews! untill next time~!~!~!**_


	17. part of the truth, and Hidan can die?

_**heeelooo everyone! as usual sry for the late up-date . **_

_** gosh, school has been hard, but whatever, enjoy the newest chapter~!**_

* * *

_**-Akatsuki base-**_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

It's been a week since I started healing Itachi's eyes. A blush dusted my cheeks at the memory of when I woke up in his bed.

'**Oooo, Sakuras having dirty thoughts about Itachi! Well cant blame you, he is hot' **inner said. 'WHAT!? Gosh, im sure he didn't mean it like that. He was probably to lazy he didn't want to take me to my room, get your head out of the gutter' I said as I sat on my bed.

'**You know im right! He is probably head over heals for you girl! Who wouldn't be, we are hot!'** inner said

I rolled my eyes 'it's my body, not yours' I said, with a bit of bitterness.

'**You are still not over it? It's been year's saku. Its time to let it go, it was not your fault.' **She said. Suddenly I was angry 'SHUT UP! YOU KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT… it was all …my… Fault' I said, going from angry to depressed

'**Saku I-'I** cut her off.

'What I did was unforgivable….I can't even look in the mirror without thinking about _her. _It's all my fault that there gone. I will **never **be forgiven for what I did. If Nagato and the rest knew…they would... they would throw me out... Just like the rest of them did.'

'**So what are you going to do! You need to leave the past, why do you do this to your self?! THERE WAS NOTHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE TO SAVE THEM!' **she shouted at me.

At that moment I lost. I screamed out. I started destroying my room. I threw the lamp across my room, smashed my bed in two, ripped anything I could get my hands on. But then I saw my reflection in the mirror….that's when everything went bad. I smashed my fists in the reflection. It broke, but I didn't stop I kept hitting it, over and over, not caring that glass was cutting up my hands.

'**STOP IT SAKURA!' **Inner shouted, but I didn't listen.

I kept smashing and smashing, my hands bleeding badly, but I lost all sense of reality, nothing mattered anymore. I just wanted the memories to go away, to finally be at ease, but I knew that day would never come, because my sins are unforgivable.

_**-Kitchen- **_

_**-Konana P.O.V.- **_

I set the table, and put the food that sakura pre-made.

When I was done I called everyone to the dinner table. One by one every came in

[not Zetsu tho, for obvious reasons].

I smiled lightly, it wasn't everyday that everyone was here. Usually most of us were on missions. I think sakura knew that everyone would be here today, she made an especially yummy looking dinner today.

Everyone was here except sakura. I sat down in my reserved seat, to the left of Nagato.

Sakura was on the right of him. We waited for sakura, but after 10minuts we started getting annoyed. Well Hidan got annoyed.

"SAKURA! GET UR ASS OVER HERE, IM FUCKING STARVING!" he shouted. I glared at him. She didn't reply. I frowned where was she? Tobi suddenly got up saying he would get her, when he was about to leave, we heard smashing and screaming.

We all jumped from our seats, and ran to Sakuras room. The door was locked, Nagato pounded on the door, but when she didn't open it, he broke down the door. That's when we saw something that made me gasp.

Everything was destroyed in the room, the bed saw smashed across the room, everything was ruined, but when I saw sakura my eyes widened. She saw screaming, smashing her hands on the once beautiful mirror. I called out to her, and pulled her arm away, but she didn't seem to even notice me.

She kept smashing, her hands bloodied. That's when Itachi came, hugged her from behind, and slowly pulled her hands away from the smashed mirror, she resisted at first, but he started saying soothing words in her ear, she finally calmed down and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

To say we were surprised was an understatement; this was ITACHI for heavens sake! But we didn't question him. We were all silent, no questions asked. He picked her up, and led her to his room, us right behind him, not taking out eyes off Sakuras pain filled face.

When he tried to set Sakura down on him bed, her grip tightened on him shirt. He sighed, and gave us all a look. We understood what it meant 'leave'.

One by one we all left, but not without sending sakura worried looks. The truth was, we all had a soft spot for sakura. Everyone was gone, all was left was me and Nagato. He glared at Itachi, giving him a message through his eyes.

It was clear to me what it said.

'Do something to her and you will die a slow and painful death!'

I felt bad for Nagato; Itachi helped her, not him. He had a deep love for his sister

[Not that way! Sicko] he was always protective of her.

"Hn" Itachi said, err hn'ed.

I rolled my eyes. Is that seriously all the Uchiha race knew how to say?

I finally got Nagato to leave the room, I gave sakura one last look before leaving the room.

_**-Itachi's P.O.V.- **_

I looked down at sakura, she was sound asleep, but her grip hadn't loosened, but somewhere deep inside me, I didn't mind. 'What had happened to her?' I didn't want to admit it, but I was worried.

I kissed her forehead, closed my eyes, and slept.

_**-Two weeks later- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

It's been two weeks since my…mental break down.

I was surprised when I woke up in Itachi's embrace, what surprised me more was when I didn't want to let go. I found my-self hugging him.

After that day, everyone has worried about me. I just told them, that stress build up and I just freaked, and as a medic I knew I was going to be ok. They seemed a little suspiouse but they accepted it.

Right now, me and Hidan were on our way back to the base from a mission. It was a simple mission. I had to go with him because Kuzaku was getting a bounty, and refused to come back to help Hidan with the mission, so I went with him.

It suddenly started raining really hard, so we found a cave [XD] and went in it, to wait out the rain.

Luckily there was some wood, so I was able to make a fire, while Hidan said something about Jashin [sp?] I rolled my eyes.

After a while of silence [ooo, Hidan shuted up for once] Hidan looked at me and in all seriousness asked me: "what really happened? It wasn't really stress was it?"

I looked at him surprised, what was with all this weirdness!? Itachi, Deidara, and now even Hidan! What was going on?!

"Ill tell you if you tell me something" I said. He nodded.

"Your immortal, but I know that there has to be _something _that can kill you" I asked.

He looked at me weirdly. "What? Im curious" I said, as I closed my eyes, knowing that he wouldn't tell me.

"Tungsten" he said.

Me eyes snapped open. "What?" I asked. "If you get something with some tungsten in it, and stab it striate through my hart, I will die" he said. [Im pretty sure tungsten is a rare kind of metal, correct me if im wrong]

My eyes widened. Was he serious?

"I told you know tell me what really happened" he said, not saying a single curse word. I sighed, knowing there was no way around it.

"Well…I was angry at my-self…because of something… That happened. Awhile ago.. And when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I remembered someone, and I just…." I couldn't continue.

"I understand" he said, my head snapped up. Gosh if this kept up, I would get whiplash.

"I understand, but why didn't you just say so?" he said. I closed my eyes. "Look... I just…im not ready to face my past right now…" I said.

He didn't say anything for awhile, when he was about to say something I cut him off.

"Look it stopped raining, lets go" I said as I got up. He nodded and followed me out.

When we were almost at the base, I said "Hidan….don't tell anybody about what I said ok?" I said. He looked at me for awhile then agreed. I sighed in relief.

"And if u tell anybody about my secret, I will sacrifice you to Jashin." He said, while grinning.

I nodded while smiling. Finally the old Hidan was back.

When we got back to the base we reported the success of out mission to Nagato, and then acted if nothing had happened.

* * *

_**sooo? like? HIDAN HAS A WEAKNESS. lmao anywayy, there was some ita/saku AND some Hid/saku **_

_**cute huh? x3 lol, anyway! **_

_**i will NOT up-date untill i get at least 2 more reviews x3 AND for those who do review i WILL persinal PM them giving then an oreo. **_

_**YES U HEARD [read] RIGHT! I WILL GIVE U AN OREO IF U REVIEW! SO DO IT! **_

_**its seriously not that hard the review thing is right there!**_

_** l l l l**_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV so review, or i wont up-date :3 im an evil bunny~!**_


	18. young love

_**ok, awesome-ness for those who reviewd! i love chu! -throws oreos- :3 **_

_** ok, so here is a uber short chapter but its important. enjoy~!**_

* * *

'_This is it! We can do this! Just a little more and we will wi-' _my thought was cut short when Zetsu popped out of the ground and tagged me.

"Dam it Zetsu! I could have won!" I shouted at him, aggravated.

Yes, if you hadn't noticed, we were playing tag…..for training that is.

And yes, me and Zetsu are friends, in a way. We came to an understanding a while back.

Soon the rest of the akatsuki that were playing with us came out. [Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame] I huffed in annoyance. "It's ok Sakura-Chan! You will win next time!" said Deidara. I smiled, and said "you bet"

"So, who's hungry?" I asked, as we all went inside.

_**-Two hours later- **_

_**-Itachi's room- **_

"Ok, the normal, lie down, and I will get started" I said to Itachi.

He lay down like I instructed. I put my hand over his eyes, and began my work.

_**-One hour and a half later- **_

This time, I was able to stay contuse, overcoming the tiredness that begged to take control. I sighed in satisfaction when I took my hand off his eyes, it would take just a couple more sessions, and he would be fine.

"Don't open your eyes yet, your eyes are too sensitive. Wait a bit then open them" I instructed. He nodded him head.

I was dead tired; almost all of my chakra was out. All I wanted to do right now was go take a shower, then go to sleep.

"Well Itachi-san, if you no longer need me I will take my leave" I said. "Wait" he said. I turned, waiting for him to state his reason for delaying my leave.

He grabbed my rist, pulled me forward, and crashed him lips into mine. I was so surprised. My first though was to pull away, but I lost myself if the warm kiss, so I did what any one would do. I kissed him back.

He pulled back, eyes still closed. Then smirked. "Thank you" he said.

"Uh-err. Anytime." I said, still stunned.

With that, I left the room, skipped taking a shower, and went strait to bed.

Falling asleep immediately, Itachi still plaguing my thoughts. ****

* * *

**_told you it was short! but it is important! its the start of love xD _**

**_anyways, like last time, you review and ill up-date. _**

**_you have no idea how important reviews are to me:] there what keep me going. _**

**_im honestly having thoughts on abandoning this story:/ _**

**_anyway give me your thoughts on this. _**

**_btw, if anyone messesges me, will gladly awncers any question you wanna ask me. and ill be friends with anybody who want, i really dont mind:3 _**

**_i currently only have 1 friend on fanFiction _**

**_her user is emogirl28 she is aweosme! my first friend eber! :] love ya girl, no homo xD _**

**_anyway, untill nxt time:P_**


	19. the kiss

_**hey people!~! miss me? :3 **_

_**sry for the usul lat up-date, but i was bussy! i swear i was not playing the whole time! ok,...maybe just a lil. but dont kill me! anyways here is de newest chapter, enjoy~!~! **_

_**oh yea one more thing! SakuranoPolenz; [sp] means 'spelling?' im asking if i spelled something right. and i luv you for luving my storie! 3 thx so much, and yea tht is the best cupple [: **_

* * *

"_You bitch! First it was Nagato, and now it's Emily! Why!? Why did it have to be them! Why did you take them away from us!?" shouted an angry woman, and man._

_A small pink headed girl backed away in a corner of her room, frightened. _

"_I-I Im so sorry I-" she attempted to apologize, but they cut her off _

"_SHUT UP! YOU WERE A MISTAKE! WHY COULD YOU HAVE DIED INSTEAD! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!" shouted the man. _

"_NO! No, i-I didn't! I didn't m-" but the woman cut her off with a slap to the face. The little pink headed girl looked up, surprise clearly on her face. _

"_You…you took them away from us…now...now we will return the favor" said the lady. _

_They both got kunai knifes, positiong them above there heads, in a striking position, aimed at the scared little trapped girl. _

"_Good bye forever…you will not be missed….sakura" said the man. _

"_N-no! Wait, wait MOTHER! FATHER!" the little girl now known as sakura, screamed, clearly frightened out of her wits. _

"_Good bye, you little devil….we should have don't this ages ago!" they screamed as they brung the kunai knifes down._

_[: ~ x ~ :] _

_**-Akatsuki base- **_

_**-Sakuras P.O.V.- **_

I bolted up; sweat trickled down my face, eyes wide with fear.

I quickly got out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

I took a shower to clear my head from the haunting memory.

After my refreshing shower, I looked at the time 6:50

'_Good I still have time to get ready before my mission with Itachi' _I thought to myself.

I got changed and left my room and went outside to meet Itachi.

He was waiting for me outside, I nodded my head.

We quickly got to our destination: the village hidden in the snow.

_**-45 minutes later- **_

_**-A bar- **_

"So all we have to do is find him, then kill him? Simple enough" I said to Itachi quietly, and we entered the bar were out target was.

"He is highly skilled, don't get yourself killed" he said.

"Oh? Be careful Itachi, It almost sounded as if you care about me" I said, while smirking. He didn't respond. I rolled my eyes. We then split up. I went into the private rooms

'_Why do I always have to check the rooms?' _I thought to myself.

When I opened the next door, a hand clamped down on my mouth, there was a cloth with something weird smelling on it. I immediately knew it was something that would knock me uncontuse because my mind started swimming.

I pushed the cloth from my mouth before it was too late.

I gasped for air; I then turned to see who my attacker was.

It was our target. His name is Hanzia Bolia, spiky black hair, stunning golden eyes, lean. Yea he was sure some eye candy. But Itachi is better.

Wait what? What did I just think?

I shook my head, and turned my attention back to Hanzia, he closed the door , and locked it. He turned back to me, and smirked. He started inching in on me.

"Well you sure are beautiful" he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and then got into a fighting stance, my vision still foggy.

"So you're here to kill me?" he asked. "Gee, what was your first clue?" I asked/.

"Well, why don't you drop the stance, and we could do more productive things" he said, in a sudusive voice. I smirked, "yea, in your dreams hot stuff" I said.

I ran at him, kunai in hand. "Well, there's other ways to get you" he said, and smirked.

He blocked my kunai, with one of his own. We both hit attack, after attack, my moves slightly sluggish from the stuff in the cloth.

At that moment, he was able to get a swipe, there was a gash on my thigh, I grunted in pain. My leg buckled underneath me. He grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back.

I grunted in pain. He put his head on my neck. "Mm, you smell good" he said.

I struggled, but he wouldn't let go. He turned me around, and kissed me forcefully. I tried to push him away, but with my wounds I was weakened.

Suddenly his lips were ripped away from mine; I looked up to see Itachi, I was so glad to see him. Before Hanzia could do anything, Itachi stabbed him in the hart, rendering him dead.

Itachi quickly ran to me, my vision leaving, from blood loss. "Sakura! Sakura! Stay with me! Don't go to sleep!" he said, his voice sounding slightly panicked. My hand shakily went to his cheek. "d-don't worry. I w-will be ok" I said, even tho I knew that I would probably die from blood loss.

My eyes slowly closing. "Sakura!" he shouter [OOC much?]

He pulled me into a kiss, I responded immediately, kissing him back fearsly.

When he pulled back, I smiled, then my vision went black.

* * *

_**soo? was it worth the wait? its interesting huh? **_

_**well review, and ill up-date fastter! promiss! **_

_**seriously the review button is like right there **_

_** l l**_

_** l l **_

_** l l **_

_** l l**_

**_ vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv so dont be lazy! _**

**_ vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv _**

**_ vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv _**

**_ vvvvvvvvvvv_**

**_ vvvvvv _**

**_ vv _**

**_ v_**


End file.
